Dragonscale
This is by Solar 17. This is a work in progress, please don't edit without permission. '''Dragonscale '''is one of the four houses at the Ellgock School of Magic. The house's founder was a witch by the name of Celestina Dragonscale. The members of this house are known for their honesty, dedication, and leadership. The animal that represents this house is, as shown in its name, a dragon, while the colors usually associated with this house are white and deep maroon red. The head of Dragonscale house is Professor Daisy Slinkhard, and their house ghost is known as The Silent One, a ghost that's true name has not yet been revealed. Introduction: The House of Dragonscale is one that strongly values leadership, order, and organization. They have a general understanding of social acceptance, and although they are found bossy and tiresome, their advice and guidance is highly valued by those in other houses or from other schools. Dragonscale members will happily take the chance of leadership whenever possible, no matter the competition. Unlike so many imaginative witches and wizards, members of Dragonscale House are constantly aware of what is around them and have never stopped to dream or ponder their existence. Facts are what matters most to these students, not opinions or dreams or imaginations, but facts, because they are indisputable and true. Traits: Dragonscale members have many strengths and weaknesses, including others that are hard to name or describe, but here are the ones that are mainly associated with these students: They are very dedicated people; once they have started a project or piece of work, they almost always complete it. It is both a strength and a weakness when it is mentioned that Dragonscale members are very direct and honest. They will always say what is on their mind and will never tell any sort of lie, not even white lies to make others feel better. Members of this house are quite judgmental and have strong beliefs on what is acceptable. They ignore the possibility of having two right answers and glower at those that are different or strangely eccentric. Dragonscale students often avoid those that are different from the usual person, which is clearly a weakness, and a strong one, as well.In addition, students of Dragonscale House are stubborn and inflexible, and they believe in the expression "my way or the highway". Common Room: Dragonscale's common room requires a password, like so many of the other houses. When entered, the room is a beauty to most. It has white painted walls and a glass dome hanging over the students. They have maroon and persimmon comfortable chairs that surround a table. Overlooking the inclusive table is a statue of the famous Celestina Dragonscale, who founded the entire house and smiles down at her new students. The issue with the common room of Dragonscale is the temperature inside, once a student enters, they aren't able to stop themselves from shivering. It is unknown why the room is so cold, but it is thought to be the coldest room in all of Ellgock. During festivities, Dragonscale teachers and students hang bright red scarves and banners from the glass dome, so when sunshine pours into the room, it gives it a reddish twinge. The idea was created by the new prefect, by the name of Charles "Charlie" Aaron. Known Members: There are many famous wizards from Dragonscale, but there is one witch whose name is no longer mentioned and whose legend hangs in the air, creating fear alongside pride in their house. Her name was Sara Johnson. This witch, once she entered the School of Magic, was a wonder to everyone. With her bright red hair and her sparkling emerald eyes, everyone loved her, including the teachers. She was known by everyone, and they all thought she would be the best student and would move on to greater things, perhaps even become an Auror. Sara aced all of her classes, but did get into some trouble. She took a chunk out of her second year by searching parts of Ellgock that were not meant to be searched by teachers, let alone students. She brought her friends along, and although she lost a couple of house points, gained them all back by her lessons. Everyone believed in Sara, and still thought she would accomplish great things. But suddenly, something changed. In her 6th year, Sara was kidnapped by a centaur and was taken into the Forbidden Forest. When she didn't return for a week, the school sent out multiple people to look for her, armed with wands, potions, and more. However, they returned with no sign. Sara didn't return for the year after that, or the following year, which would have been her last one. Her year was forlorn and didn't focus too much on their studies, because their best friend, role model, and mentor was gone. However, that wasn't the end of the story. The following year, when people were beginning to recover from Sara's departure, during the Sorting Ceremony, the lights flickered and the door rattled. Someone floated in, who looked ghostly and horrifying, with hair like blood, skin paler than ever, and eyes deep green and red-rimmed. Sara Johnson. Although she looked worse than ever. It was unknown what ''exactly ''happened that night, but more than 50 students and 10 teachers were murdered. No one speaks of Sara anymore. Other Notable Members: * Prefect Charles "Charlie" Aaron * Celestina Dragonscale * Harriet Dragonscale * Luna Adeer * Ashley Harrison * Ophelia Rintose * Charlotte Rosenthal * Harry Swan * Thomas Jones * Peter Norwood Trivia: * Dragons are often used as a symbol for bravery, but in this case it represents leadership and determination. * The colors of Dragonscale, white and maroon, represent their traits. The maroon color represents confidence, passion, and ambition, which are common strengths for members of this house. The white represents purity and cleanliness, which are a few side traits of members of Dragonscale. * The Silent One, who is the ghost of Dragonscale House, is an unidentifiable one, and no one knows exactly who she is. Category:Fanmade Houses Category:Work in Progress Category:Content (Solar 17)